Rocket Green
Rocket Green is a 2012 American animated comedy film produced by Rivera Studios for Paramount Pictures. The tenth feature film from Rivera, it was co-written and directed by TjsWorld2011, co-written and co-produced by Ntpockets, and co-produced by Pyro R.. This model of Sci-Fi Car Tunnel is a high end, photorealistic 3D model, that is created to help you add the realism to your project. The model is suitable for any visual production - broadcast, high-res film close-up, advertising, games, design visualization, etc. Rocket Green ''was released in theaters on January 7, 2011, and received mixed reviews from critics, who praised its humor and performances but derided its somewhat simplistic plot. It grossed over $100.7 million worldwide over its $24 million budget, and was later released on Digital HD, DVD, and Blu-ray on November 27, 2012. Plot This collection includes 7 carefully designed and meticulously crafted Buildings. Ready to be inserted into your 3D scene! ''More coming soon! Voice cast * Chris Evans as Danny Carter, leader of the detectives. * Luke Benward as Matthew Kaskertford, Matt's girlfriend. * Tommy Lee Jones as Bob Hacker, detective. * Neal McDonough as Ludlow Jaskert, detective. * Grey DeLisle as Peggy Gareker, Matt's girlfriend. * Rob Paulsen as Mr. Ashton Nye Kutcher ("Mr. Ashton"), the boss of the detectives. * Derek Luke as Dr. Ardeman Chartas Grossie IV "Dr. Ardeman", a human-disguised extraterrestrial being who plots to trap all of the Earth's inhabitants inside one of his malfunctioning experiments. * Stanley Tucci as The Guardian of All Forces, a holographic floating yellow head who keeps visitors from entering the lair of the culprit responsible for the destructive purple goo. He takes the detectives through several challenges that exist within the underground goo-infested tunnels. Additional voices *Stephen Anderson *Jack Angel *Dee Bradley Baker *Steve Barr *Robert Bergen *Rodger Bumpass *Jennifer Darling *Paul Eiding *Jessica Evans *Jeff Fischer *Jess Harnell *Amy Hill *Sherry Lynn *Danny Mann *Mickie McGowan *Laraine Newman *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *Kevin Michael Richardson *Bill Striglos *Ruth Zalduondo Production Coming soon! Marketing Trailers * The first teaser trailer for the film was released on December 18, 2009, alongside Avatar. * The second teaser trailer was released on February 17, 2010, and was shown before films such as Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Computeropolis 3, and Sea-Life. * The first theatrical trailer was released on June 16, 2010, and was shown before films such as Toy Story 3, Despicable Me, and Ramona and Beezus. * The second theatrical trailer was released on December 18, 2010, and was shown before films such as Save the Future Crew, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and The Tourist. * The second theatrical trailer was released on January 14, 2011. Music :Further info: Rocket Green: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 60% approval rating based on 100 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The website's critical consensus is, "Like most big-screen adaptations of video games, The Superstar Saga doesn't amount to much in storytelling. But it works otherwise as a sheeny, energetic holiday trip to the world that made the game so adventurous and fun." Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 70% collected from 91 reviews and an average rating of 6.3/10. The critical consensus reads: "You'll either stutter over the intimidatingly rapid slime effects, or find some good laughs at the intentionally cheesy tone borrowed from the 1980's." Another review aggregator Metacritic gave the film an average rating of 61 out of 100, based on 24 critics. More coming soon! Home media Rocket Green was released on Digital HD, and DVD on May 10, 2001. The Blu-ray for the film was released on November 27, 2012. More coming soon! Transcripts Main To read the film's transcript, click here. Trailers To read the transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:2011 Category:2010s Category:Computer animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:CGI Category:PG-rated films Category:Rivera Studios films